monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman of New Salem.
Batman of New Salem is the seventh episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description The Turtle Brothers had face new two supervillains that came from Gotham City. Meanwhile the two heroes of Gotham City arrive to take them down too. What will happen when they meet each others? Plot During the night in city of New Salem the human name Miles Mold are drive car on the street to go home. But then he was attack the two supervillains from Gotham City name Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod. Doctor Crustacean activate the cannon on the car and shoot to car of Miles Mold and he's float out from the car and fall unconcious on the street. They two come out and grab him to go with them. Nextday at Monster High the Turtle Brothers heard from the news that CEO of Mold Industry, Miles Mold was abducted by two eco-terrorists that called themselves Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod that came from Gotham City. So they decide to find out who is their next target by hacking in finance of Mold Industry and found another two main industrialist name Hunter Knight and Ramses De Nile. So they decide to go and find both of them before Crustacean and Cod. They drive out the Shell Raiser 2 out from the Catacombs to save them. Meanwhile on the buliding next from Monster High the two mysterious boy in bat suit and ninja girl see they go out. So they go follow them to find Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod. In the city the Turtle Brothers encounter with Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod but they all didn't know anything about them much, so defeated by them very easy and got Hunter Knight with them. And then the mysterious man in bat suit show up with ninja girl. Taki ask "Who are you?" and the boy in bat suit said "I'm Batman." and ninja girl said "And I am Katana." Roku ask "So what're two heroes of Gotham City doing here?" Batman said "Hunting the two eco-terrorists.". Later at the they go house of Cleo to warn her and her father about Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod but it's too late because now they got him. Batman and Katana go inside the house and see Cleo and Nefera crying so they go to talk to them and Batman said "Don't worry we will find him." and Cleo ask "Who are you?" and Batman said "Batman and this is Katana." and Katana ask "Where did those two go?" Nefera said "I don't know but they said dad must die in latest place that he created.". Later at the Catacombs they searching the place that was buy by abducted three industrialists and find the name of latest place that bought by them that known as Central Lake. They drive out from the Catacombs and go to Central Lake. In building of the Central Lake Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod threaten to kill all three of them by hunt them like hunt the animals. Batman,Katana and the Turtle Brothers break into the building and go to find them. At other side of the building thr three industrialists was get caught in trap and the hunt is over. Doctor Crustacean said "The hunt is end so fast but I have fun enough." and Mr. Cod said "Time to take price andmy wings is very sharp now!" and he's open his wings and jump on the cage that imprisoned them gonna use his wings cut off their heads but Batman jump in and kick him off ad Katana coem in and throw shuriken bombs to them and explode at them and they fall unconcious for a moment. Nagi unlock the cage and free all three of them. Doctor Crustacean stand up and grab the saw-headed spear out and said "You will never stop my punishment again Batman!" and Mr. Cod said "And this... will be your last time that you fight againts us!" and he's spray green guck out from his mouth to Batman and Katana. Doctor Crustacean go to fight with saw-headed spear but Haku use his nunchucks hit at head of him and he's fall on the ground. Mr. Cod run in and throw the bombs to them and he and Doctor Crustacean escape out from the building. Batman,Katana and Turtle Brothers escape out from the building in the same time before the building will explode. After get out from the building they drive Shell Raiser 2.0 and Blue Batmobile back to the Catacombs and Batman and Katana reveal the true identies of them that they're James Wayne and Anko Yamashiro. Nextday they transfer to Monster High. Trivia *First appearance of James Wayne and Anko Yamashiro. *First appearance of Shell Raiser 2.0 and Blue Batmobile. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode